(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial stone process, and, more particularly, to a conveying method for an artificial stone process.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
In an artificial stone process, various quarry run stone is subjected to a crushing treatment, followed by adding the mixture and mixing/stirring, and an artificial stone blank is obtained by vacuum forming under high pressure. and vibration. Then, the artificial stone blank is subjected to sawing processing, patterning processing, compressing processing or polishing processing, or the like, in accordance with the demand for products.
However, in each stage of processing conventional artificial stone blanks, due to the relatively heavy weight of the artificial stone blanks, when executing different processing operations, the stone blanks are hung by a crown block and transported to each processing station for processing. Nevertheless, the transportation velocity of the stone blanks hung and delivered by a crown block is highly restricted. If the transportation velocity were too high, the suspended stone blanks would sway vigorously and result in not only the difficulty of entering the processing stations but also a potential serious hazard to the operators. Furthermore, the crown block occupies a large amount of space so that it is easily constrained by the site and cannot be flexibly arranged in situ, that is, the transportation path for transporting artificial stone blanks is very inflexible so as to lose the effect of division of labor and simultaneous operation.